gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sera Durwell
Sera Flowers is a handmaiden in service to Margaery Tyrell who appears in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. "Flowers" is the special surname used for acknowledged bastards in the Reach (just as "Snow" is the special bastard surname in the North). Biography Background Sera is the bastard child of a maid to Olenna Tyrell whose family are distant relatives to House Tyrell, She doesn't know who her father is as her mother died when she was young. Despite being a bastard and the fact her mother's family are ashamed of her she managed to become a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell. Sera is embarrassed about being a bastard so she seeks to keep it a secret from anyone that she doesn't trust and hopes to marry into a noble family. In order to help keep her secret, she claims that she is from House Durwell, a house that died out two centuries ago. "Iron From Ice" Sera is shown to be good friends with fellow handmaiden Mira Forrester, and is on good terms with Lady Margaery. She is present when Margaery notifies Mira of Cersei's suspicion towards her and her house, and announces to the Throne Room Mira and Margaery's arrival. Afterwards, Sera asks Mira how it went, before the two joke about the various men present at court. Sera states that she wouldn't mind marrying Joffrey if it would mean she could be queen. Depending on the player's choice, Mira can either appease Margaery for assistance for her house with or without Sera in presence. Later on if Sera is allowed to stay and listen to Mira's proposal she is sympathetic and asks if she can help, if she is told to leave she is upset and questions her friendship with Mira. "The Lost Lords" While Mira is writing letters for Margeary Sera enters the room and asks to talk to Mira. Later Mira and Sera walk in the gardens around King's Landing, and Sera leads Mira to a seating area, where she reveals she has a cask of wine from Cersei's favourite stock. Mira has the choice whether to drink some of the wine or not. Sera reveals to Mira she is in fact a bastard, and her full name is Sera Flowers. During their talk they get interrupted by Tyrion Lannister, who questions them about the source of the wine. "The Sword in the Darkness" Sera is seen walking with Mira in the gardens speaking of her excitement of the wedding as it will be a good chance for her to find a husband. While they're walking they see Lord Morgryn speaking to a man called Garibald Tarwick, Sera asks Mira to cover for her while she goes to speak to him, after she finishes she notices Mira talking to Tom ask thinks that they were romantically involved much to Mira's surprise, they then start walking to the throne room while Sera starts telling Mira about Garibald. When Sera and Mira arrive in the throne room they see Margeary talking to Cersei Lannister about last minute details regarding the wedding, including that Margeary's handmaidens are not going to be able to attend the feast much to Sera's horror, when Cersei tells Margeary that Mira and Tyrion have been speaking to each other Margeary is greatly annoyed by this and gets Sera to help her prepare for the wedding instead of Mira. At the wedding Sera tells Mira that Margaery is furious and is considering having Mira replaced, Sera offers to help Mira and if Mira accepts then Sera promises to do what she can. "Sons of Winter" Sera makes her first appearance of the episode when Mira attempts to sneak into Tommen's Coronation Feast. Sera, who is walking with Lord Tarwick, is shocked to be approached by Mira since she was not invited. Excusing herself from Tarwick, Sera listens as Mira asks for Sera's help sneaking into the Feast. Sera is initially not willing to put her relationship with Margaery on the line and warns Mira that Margaery is still angry with her, but soon relents. Sera nods to the guard, explaining that Mira is with her. The two girls are let in. After a brief conversation between her, Mira, and Tarwick, Sera and Tarwick will continue their conversation on a bench. When Margaery makes her way to the Feast, Sera saves Mira just in time from being noticed by greeting Margaery. The two of them can be overheard talking about Mira, where Sera attempts to get Margaery to forgive Mira. Margaery asks Sera to consider why she should put in so much effort for Mira, when Mira potentially would not do as much for her. Sera says nothing, looking down thoughtfully. Lord Tarwick will later approach Mira, suspicious of Sera's last name. Mira can either lie for Sera, vouching for her family's authenticity, or reveal the truth about her background. If Mira is to lie, Tarwick will officially court Sera, and begin to make marriage preparations. If the truth is revealed, Tarwick will cancel any plans of marrying Sera. Appearances Flowers, Sera Flowers, Sera Flowers, Sera Flowers, Sera Flowers, Sera Category:Characters ru:Сера Флауэрс